


[死神][葛一] 從前有一隻大生物一隻小生物

by earplug3m



Category: Bleach, 死神
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earplug3m/pseuds/earplug3m
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, all一, 葛一
Comments: 2





	[死神][葛一] 從前有一隻大生物一隻小生物

*早了一個月的萬聖節賀~(扶額大笑)

兩個妹妹都外出了，一護待在小屋裡正在準備宵夜…是南瓜派。  
畢竟是萬聖節的晚上，吃食自然也得切合節日氣氛。才剛把派從烤爐裡小心地提了出來，門就被打開了…

「嗚嗚嗚…哥哥……」  
看著被小妹夏莉牽住小手帶回家來的大妹遊子，一張小臉蛋哭得都花掉了，一護不免大吃一驚，連忙問道﹕「怎麼了？」不就出去在村裡逛了一圈挨家挨戶地討糖果嗎……怎麼就哭了呢？他緊張；「是不是受傷了…給我看看。」

「不是的一護哥…」相對冷靜的夏莉代答，「遊子的南瓜弄丟了……」  
的確，只有夏莉手上仍端著南瓜，遊子的則不見影蹤…  
遊子眼淚仍掉個沒完，「嗚嗚對不起…哥哥…」

用來放討來的糖果的大南瓜，是一護親手挖空了實物南瓜的內部所製作的。雖然手工有點粗糙可兩個妹妹都將它當成寶貝。  
一護聽罷倒是鬆了口氣，只是這樣而已啊，他馬上說﹕「…沒事，南瓜沒了明年再造一個就好。」手並且一直撫摸著遊子軟軟的頭髮，試圖安慰。

「可南瓜裡的糖果我還討了哥哥的份…就這樣全部沒了…」說著才剛有點收歇跡象的眼淚又開始掉落，一護嘆口氣，想了想便說﹕「妳們乖乖留在家裡別亂跑，我出去找。啊，南瓜派剛剛出爐，妳們分著吃。」  
遊子聽了後便止住了哭聲，一雙眼睛淚汪汪的惹人憐愛，「…哥哥你去…找？」  
「嗯。夏莉，」他轉頭問小妹﹕「南瓜掉在哪裡了？」  
「西邊的林間小路……附近剛好有狗吠叫，遊子被嚇得一鬆手，南瓜就滾落山坡下面了…」  
夏莉一解說，隨即遊子的哭音便又起，「嗚嗚…早知道不走那邊…」  
一護無奈，「我去找找，等會替妳把南瓜帶回來。」一手一邊摸了摸兩個妹妹的頭髮，他穿上外套便外出。

深秋時節天涼得很，待在屋裡暖得久怕是容易不適應，可小村莊四季變化明顯，作為長年的村民不論是忽冷還是忽熱，一護都已經很習慣了。外出後風一吹，便只感腦筋份外的清醒。

他咚咚咚的便直往夏莉所指的林間小路跑去；那邊並不算偏僻，周遭一帶都有人居住，而且家家戶戶之間彼此都熟悉，因為這樣夏莉跟遊子才會往那邊去討糖果。

一路上一護都仔細察看，瞧瞧有沒有物體滾落的痕跡；夏莉對他說南瓜是她們路走到一半的時候掉的，她們嘗試過想爬往山坡下尋找…可天太暗了，最後還是理智戰勝了衝動，決定先回家告知一護才再作打算。

這樣留神著，很快一護就確認了南瓜大概是從哪裡滾落的，因為那處的草皮留下份外多的一個個小腳印，想必兩個妹妹方才便是一直在此處徘徊。

一護帶同一盞油燈出來，原是不方便帶著燈一起滑下山坡，可沒有燈的話他也很難辨路，莫說尋回南瓜，於是雖然有點艱難可他還是揪著油燈，再憑藉那微弱的光線小心翼翼地朝往林木都長得一通盤根錯節的山坡下方滑落下去，期間留意著姿勢並一路抓緊不同的樹枝作為輔助，省得出意外。

而最終他就在山坡的最底處……發現了不尋常的動靜。  
他已經看到南瓜了……但，有一隻生物在吃著那個南瓜。

這麼說好似很詭異；嚴格上說，那隻生物，牠正在翻動著南瓜內的糖果…並試圖要吃。

一護把油燈收在身後，蹲在遠處察看，不敢驚動；他不是很看得清那到底是什麼樣的一隻生物，不過牠好像留著藍藍的毛髮，身體雪白…小小的一隻。他給妹妹們造的南瓜盒，看著都要比牠大。

南瓜盒有蓋子，一護還細心地在蓋口處加了一枚小扣子，所以當它滾落時糖果都乖乖待在了盒中不至於四散。  
而如今裡頭的糖果大概也終是抵受不了跌落地面的衝擊而撞開了蓋子，滾出來了，引來這隻來歷不明的小生物想要啃食。

除了翻動音，小生物發出來的叫聲就像松鼠一樣是吱吱聲的，且微弱得很；牠很努力想要撕開糖紙，可都像不大懂得弄，總是失望；一顆失敗了便再抓起另一顆嘗試…周而復始。

一護觀察半晌，最後都想笑了；他終於走過去，嘴裡喃喃道﹕「怎麼這麼蠢的…」

小生物發現有陌生人前來便立馬想逃進林木裡面去。一護心道連膽子都小得很啊，也罷，小動物一般都很怕生的，得體諒。  
他便不一股腦兒地前進了，而是半路中途便停下來，蹲下身體，像逗貓般朝他招手，又輕聲細語地呼喚﹕「別怕，過來啊。…」  
小生物戒備地與一護保持著距離，倒終是沒有再逃開。過了一會，牠看一護也沒動，大概真的沒有惡意，牠便終於慢慢朝一護靠近……………

正好月光穿透雲層照往地面，加上油燈的光，一護總算看清楚了這隻東西到底是長什麼樣子。

小小人型的臉蛋，大大的藍色眼睛，兩側耳朵毛茸茸的……頭上一根根藍髮倒豎起來，繼續往下卻留得長長的。一護伸手去摸一摸，毛髮軟軟地…觸感像極他兩個妹妹們那柔順的頭髮。

小身體長著白色的硬皮如同盔甲…幾乎是自脖子下就包覆了全身包括四肢………這根本就是一個縮小了的人體嘛。可……身後那條尾巴是怎麼回事？

一護也是第一次發現有這種生物存在…但是動物圖鑑裡從來沒見過啊。  
他溫柔地撫摸牠，對於此番觸碰，小生物似乎感覺很受用，開始放下了戒心親暱地往一護手上蹭。

是了…牠想吃糖。一護記起這一點，便把手先收了回去，撿起了地上的一顆糖果，拆開了包裝，再餵至小生物的嘴邊。

小生物聞了聞那香甜的氣味，便毫不猶豫地將一護以手指拈著的糖果給一口吃進嘴裡，然後露出樂得開花的表情。  
「……」一護覺得可愛極了，忍不住捧起了牠，輕輕地往牠臉蛋一親。小生物好快樂，一直在一護的雙手上跳舞。

一護撿起了南瓜及所有糖果後便想要爬回坡上回家去。時間已經很晚了，既然找到了南瓜他便沒有理由要繼續在此處多作停留。

他想要把小生物也帶回家去飼養………這東西那麼蠢，吃糖果都不會，可只消吃到一顆便那樣開心，那麼回家給牠餵南瓜派，牠應該會樂翻了吧？  
一護便打算把小生物也放進南瓜盒中給一併揪往山坡上，可才剛把牠跟糖果放到一起，小生物便往下跳走了。

卻也不像想要逃的樣子；只見牠停在草地上，一派焦急的模樣，吱吱地叫著；一護不解，問道﹕「你不跟我回去嗎？我會給你南瓜派哦~」用利誘的。

小生物仍然只是很焦急很焦急似地，牠的頭朝一邊望去，一護順著牠的視線方向一瞧，發現那邊的地上有一個瓶子。

好像是個水瓶………他過去檢查；瓶裡有水跡，卻似乎都已經流盡。

怎麼回事啊。這個時候他又發現小生物往他的腳邊蹭上來了，並示意一護跟牠走。  
一護只好捨命相陪。無論如何想帶走這隻生物的話他就首先得知道牠的來歷……比方說這大半夜的，牠跑出來還帶著一個水瓶，是所為何事？

一護記得附近的確有一處水源………小生物果然領著他往那一個淡水湖去，到了之後他猛扒一護的褲管，一護便了然地帶著牠一起走近湖邊，讓清水盛滿了瓶子。

……問題是這水瓶不帶蓋子啊……為什麼？  
可不管怎樣都好，這小東西出來應該就是為了取水，因為一護把水瓶交還給牠之後牠很高興，原地轉了好幾圈，只是這轉圈的期間，原本盛了滿瓶的水就給濺出去一小把了。

拿到了水，小生物便開開心心地領著一護往一處高地走去。  
那地方真正偏僻，還得上斜坡，雖然一護都算是習慣勞動的人，可都走得有點辛苦。小生物更不用說，每往坡上爬上一分呢，揣在懷裡的水瓶就都會在震動中流失著水份…這麼走一段路，有一半的水都感覺是給草地澆了去了。  
斜坡愈往上便愈難走，還帶山風，幸好生物的小腳掌上有爪子，好歹能抓住一些泥啊草啊，不至於被風一吹就滾落山坡，不然屆時不只水也沒了，人也沒了。

他們終於抵達山坡，那裡只有一個高塔。  
說是高塔其實也不高…就兩層高的樣子，外牆以石磚砌成，磚縫之中長滿苔蘚，以建築物而言這樣不上不下的高度跟外觀…看上去是顯得有點寒酸。

抵達塔外，小生物開始吱吱叫著並原地跳動，二樓塔內便忽然鑽出來一個人影，那人把頭從簡陋的窗戶裡伸了出來，朝塔底下的小生物喊道﹕「沒用東西，取個水都去了那麼久﹗」

這聲音低沉卻甚響亮，…是一個男人。由於方圓十里渺無人跡，他再怎麼大聲叫喊自然都不會有人干涉。

這男人也是長的一頭藍髮藍眼，神情甚為兇狠。小生物聽了對方的指責，只是急急想著要解釋，可是又不懂說話，便仍然只能吱吱聲的慌叫一通。  
而男人也發現了生物這次歸來竟然還多帶了一個少年，神色中頓時生滿驚訝，「你小鬼誰？」  
…這個人，挺無禮的。一護頓了頓，還是回他﹕「我是黑崎一護。」  
「你怎麼知道來這裡？」  
「牠…帶我來的。」  
此時小生物只管急步往塔邊的一個小木桶跑去，牠先把水瓶放下，再小心地爬進了桶裡，才又再把水只剩一半的水瓶端了進去，緊緊抱著。

「………」男人與一護對望了一會兒，總算消停。他手邊就有一根繩子，沿著牆壁往下，盡頭打的一個小結便是繫住了木桶的手把。男人扯動繩子將之逐漸回收，木桶便吊於半空之中也一點點往上攀升，最後終被男人接住。

…………這到底怎麼回事。此等疑問是夜已不只一次浮現於一護的心中。

「那個………」  
男人正在喝水，灌得幾口，水已差不多見底，他順便又對小生物罵了幾句﹕「沒用﹗」而對塔下想要發問的一護，明顯不打算多加理會。

一護想，他都來到這裡了，不差那點時間把情況弄個清楚明白。  
可得快點…下山需時，兩個妹妹還在家中等著他呢，要是等不到他回去，不說小妹，估計愛哭的大妹便又要忍不住淚水了。

與其等這男人解答疑問，倒不如他親自探索。一護繞塔才走了半圈，果然已經發現一個出入口………連門都沒有。  
一護便直接上去，塔內有一條樓梯……梯級之間的距離有點高，步履邁進的幅度也得大一點………除此之外一切平常，也沒有突然間就飛出來幾根箭頭之類的可疑機關…很順利地一護就抵達二樓了。

男人坐在床上看著他。  
「什麼事？」  
「……………就是………我想問…那隻…………究竟是什麼？」他示意在男人身邊被罵得情緒低落的小生物，牠正垂著頭一副想哭的可憐模樣…………一護很不忍。

「老子的守護精靈。」  
「牠……………？」……守護？憑……牠？  
「啊。」  
沉默擴散於兩人之間。

看出來一護實在是無法接話，男人便續說﹕「牠很沒用，一點小事都做不好。」

水瓶已經喝空了，小生物仍是要哭不哭地。一護是想要把生物帶回去，可這是別人的東西…而且他根本搞不懂什麼是守護精靈。這是奇幻小說嗎？

偷瞧男人，這才看清楚對方的服飾……；一件橙黑色相交的連身衣，都穿得破破爛爛了；令一護驚訝的是…對方的脖子連同手腳上都被鎖上了厚重無比的大鉛環，總數有五個。

……這得多重啊﹗一護暗暗震驚。  
然而誇張之事未完；鉛環上一個個都還連著鎖鍊，全部接往停在男人腳邊的一顆大鐵球上。那鐵球有多大？是足夠把一護直接壓扁的程度。

一護吃驚地打量面前關於男人的一切。塔裡沒有燈，照明靠的除卻一護手上油燈，便是那透進室內的月亮光。幸好此處位置空曠，無遮無擋，月亮的光芒都似是份外強，只求大概地辨物的話，是足夠了。

「小鬼。」  
「…是？」忽然被叫喚，一護一愕。  
「你有吃的嗎？」  
「…………我只有糖果。」一護展示一下手裡的南瓜。  
男人啐一聲的，似是不感興趣，又說﹕「沒有肉嗎？」  
「……………哪有人會隨身攜帶肉？」

此時一護環看腳邊，才發現地面四周零落地散佈著一些骨頭…一護全身發毛地努力辨認著……是一些小動物的骸骨，有兔子也像有雀鳥的………

男人冷笑；「讓牠去抓，總是好不容易才給老子抓來一隻，還一定搞得遍體鱗傷的…」

被男人的話給嚇到了，一護馬上就從驚悚中回過神來；這話光是聽他都心痛死，忍不住朝男人喊道﹕「牠那麼笨，你還讓牠去抓活的東西？被反過來咬死了怎麼辦？」

這一句句都挺刺人的，小生物聽不懂全部，可也感覺到並不是什麼表揚，頭便更低了，眼淚開始湧出。

「哈，是真的笨。」男人抓起水瓶搖了搖，裡面已經一滴水都沒有了；「笨得瓶蓋都不會開﹗」  
所以小生物往外去取水便只能用不帶蓋子的水瓶，水在路上都會濺掉一半，這樣來了去了，回來便只得承受男人的責備。

「有水嗎？」  
「沒有﹗」一護氣結。又說﹕「想喝水你不會自己出去取？」怎麼就只會支使一隻沒用的小東西替他跑腿去？

「老子告訴你為什麼。」  
他說著，便站起來，赤著腳悠閒地往門口的梯級走去。  
他越過一護，腿才剛遞向樓梯………………  
一道反作用力便硬把男人的腿給彈了回去。

這種違反物理原則的現象一護還是第一次目擊；那是扭曲的磁場，如同屏障，男人那腳就只消觸及到門口範圍，附近的空間便立馬像扭曲起來一般現出一道堅實的力量，將他阻隔。

…就是這個原因，使男人不能離開此處半步﹗  
對這奇異一幕，一護滿懷盡皆不可思議之感……

「你…為什麼………」  
「市丸銀，你聽說過麼？老子被他下咒，已經在此十年了。」  
「…十年？﹗」

男人看他一眼，「啊。」  
「那………你怎麼……」一護腦中混亂，「你平時怎麼過活？」  
「喝喝水，那沒用東西要是擒得活物回來了，就吃一吃囉。」  
「………生吃？」看那堆骨頭…  
「有時也烤。」指了指一邊的烤架。

市丸銀，一護知道他是誰。  
於是他直接找上門了。銀據說是個法師，只是村裡一般民眾都只道魔法與詛咒之類的東西只是怪力亂神，因此平日裡跟住在村外一帶的銀都並無太多交集。  
可據說村裡要是真的有人生了怪病，起不來了，沒辦法之下他的親友就都會帶同此病患去找銀，求助於他看看能否解救。  
有的人最後真的沒事了…有的人則還是死了，所以對於銀到底是否一個真正有能的魔法師，或是世界上到底有沒有魔法這回事…大夥都仍然眾說紛紜。

那是個手腳瘦長、一頭銀髮，眼睛總是瞇起來讓人看不清楚眼神的古怪男人，一護看到他就不是太舒服，可他還是清了清喉嚨，說明來意﹕「您好……我們村裡…就是……有個塔，住著一個男人，說是您十年前……」  
一護話有點亂，可銀一聽，幾乎就懂了，回道﹕「哦~~~小弟弟說的是葛力姆喬？」  
「………我不知道他的名字，不過大概……是？」  
「呵呵，他可是個惡貫滿刑的大壞蛋哦~」  
「呃？」一護表情馬上便嚴肅了起來，「他…？壞蛋？請問……」怎麼回事啊…  
「他呢~~十年前把我家走失了的小鹿捉走吃掉~ 沒辦法，豹族就是貪吃，無肉不歡啊。他這麼危險，所以我就施點小法，把他關起來啦~」說得雲淡風輕。  
「…………您說他惡貫滿刑，他還有做過什麼壞事嗎？」  
「嗯~~~~」銀似在沉思，「吃了我家的鹿，還不算罪大惡極嗎？」  
……………他吃了您家的鹿是他不對，可按您的了解他應該也沒有再做更多其他的壞事了，就這樣……便把人關了十年…？？一護心覺此事誇張，但就算再有意見，都知道現下不好過於表露。  
「要說的話還有一點………當時我好聲好氣的問他是不是他殺了我的鹿，可他態度很不好呢~ 要是當年他認真點給我道個歉，那麼想讓大量的我原諒他，也不是不可以的啦~」銀的手指敲著下巴一邊說﹕「脾氣這麼差的人，放著也是危險~ 給他一點教訓也沒什麼不好吧？」  
…………可…十年耶？您隨便的一點教訓就是十年？就因為他對您不敬…？呃，此人絕不能得罪﹗  
「嘿嘿小弟弟你不用這麼怕我啦~你這麼善良，我絕對不覺得以後我們之間會出現什麼過節喲~」  
像是看穿一護此刻的心情，銀很快就向對方笑著補充。可就算來的這麼一句看似保證，也完全不能夠改變一護的心意。

他又努力去消化之前銀話中的意思；「您剛才說…………豹…族？」豹子還有分種族啊…等一下那傢伙可是個人﹗﹗豹…？什麼鬼﹗  
「是哦，雖然是人型，可一到月圓之夜呢~就會變怪獸了~」  
「……………呃…」  
看一護立馬怯了一下，銀像是目的已經達到了一般，滿意並詭異地一笑，說﹕「安心安心，開玩笑，就只是變回豹子而已啦。」  
………？？？  
說起來那傢伙…的守護靈，看上去的確就有點豹子的形態啊？一護這才猜，所謂守護精靈…估摸便是按主人的特徵變幻而成的？

「所以說呢~小弟弟你來找我，就只是為了問關於葛力姆喬的事？」  
這個嘛……一護沉默片刻，終於說﹕「可以請您解他的咒嗎？」  
「哦？為什麼。」銀的笑容依是詭異。  
「………那傢伙，養了一隻守護精靈，那小東西笨手笨腳的…可還是得每天出去為他張羅吃喝……實在是太………」

「哦~~~~」打量一護，「小弟弟真善良啊。」隨後銀便只是轉身在那間堆滿了古怪器皿的房子裡自顧自地轉上了幾圈，似乎是在考慮。一護便一直在旁邊緊張地等候對方的答覆。  
直到最後，銀總算說﹕「好啦~既然小弟弟這樣誠心的話。」  
「…真的？﹗謝謝您﹗」一護真誠地笑了，朝銀大大地鞠了一躬。  
「不用謝~」  
然後兩人便繼續沉默。  
……………半晌過去，一護看著實在不對勁，說是答應解咒，怎麼一點動作也無？終忍不住問﹕「那個，解咒的話…是不是需要什麼儀式？要是需要器材…我也可以給您找回來。…」  
「哦哦不需要不需要~~儀式什麼的我最討厭啦﹗」銀又笑，一護看著，不禁就打了一個寒顫。

「小弟弟不用擔心，咒已經解啦~~」  
「解…了？」就剛才…  
「是哦~」  
不像說謊……可他，什麼都沒做呀？咒語都沒唸上一遍的………

銀臉上笑容不減如像擊不碎的面具；一護看問下去可能也沒有意思，畢竟對方的回覆很明確了，而且應該也沒有騙他的必要…吧？再次鞠躬後，才終於猶猶豫豫地離開。

一護即日便趕回塔去，讓葛力姆喬快一點試試走下樓梯。葛力姆喬看他走得氣都喘了，儘管滿心狐疑，最後還是按照一護所言，往門口試著步出。

提腳……一邁﹗  
………………成了﹗  
見證著這魔幻的時刻，不只葛力姆喬呆住，一護也在驚愕了一秒鐘之後，跳了起來歡呼。

不知是否仍未置信真實感缺失，還是別的原因……葛力姆喬本人的興奮連一護的一半都不到，可看一護樂得跟什麼似的，他都不覺失笑，「看你小鬼高興得……」  
一護這才冷靜下來，「……不是很值得開心嗎？」十年耶﹗關了十年…在同一處地方，每天看著同一片景色同一個月亮……哪都不能去﹗怎麼能忍受？

葛力姆喬只是淡淡走到床邊的石桌，桌上有一個木桶，小生物躺在其中正在一呼一吸的深度睡眠中，葛力姆喬一手就把牠提起來了扔進了一護懷中，喝令﹕「快點酬謝﹗」  
聽了酬謝這字，一護的心不免一跳，然而來不及多想，小生物已然睜開眼睛了，牠仍是不明就裡，可再見到了一護似乎很是高興，猛在他的懷裡磨蹭。  
一護也是心情正好，便湊近小生物的臉上又是輕輕一吻。

「…原來你小鬼這麼喜歡這隻東西啊？」葛力姆喬看著只挑一挑眉，語氣有一絲詫異。  
「……你不覺得牠很可愛嗎？」一護捧著小生物朝向葛力姆喬。  
「老子只覺牠蠢到家﹗」  
一護噘嘴，「不要這麼說牠啦…」  
「哈？明明前一天你也是這樣說的呢﹗…」  
「那個…我們走吧？」一護只管裝傻，抱著小生物便想要往樓下走去。

「卡噹—」  
可背後傳至的怪異聲音卻羈留住一護的腳步；他回頭一看，已經在樓梯往下走了幾步的葛力姆喬停頓了在其中一級上面。  
綑在他身上的鎖鍊仍在其背後伸延，大鐵球卡住在門口後方，出不得。  
「……………………」

一護隔天就拖了一個大鐵鎚，咬緊牙關再度往坡上去。  
他在葛力姆喬的注目之下用力擊打著牆壁，好艱難的才總算敲碎了幾塊石頭………這都什麼構造啊？好堅固﹗……………等一下會不會又是詛咒的一部份？？

葛力姆喬看一護如此盡力都一身汗污了，便一言不發地接手一護手中的鐵鎚，握緊了發力就往牆身擊打，如此連續好幾次，牆壁終於裂開，磚塊沙啦沙啦地掉落。

這樣的作業好說歹說也持續了半天，門口兩邊的牆壁才總算被擊出了足夠的空間得以讓葛力姆喬順利通過。

敲牆的事主要都是由葛力姆喬親自來，後來一護想要重新接手，葛力姆喬卻不再讓他動了，只說﹕「你小鬼軟手軟腳，給老子一邊歇歇去﹗」

拖行著那巨大的鐵球，再加上脖頸上還有四肢那束縛的鉛環，縱然身型看著高壯，葛力姆喬走路卻仍然相當吃力、步速緩慢。他倒是沒喊過累，只是沿路走著額上滿是汗珠，一護配合著他的步伐，自然不會作任何催趕，偶然開口說想停下來休息，葛力姆喬也沒說不好，坐下來就一直細細地喘氣。  
本來一護看他在塔裡面生活似乎都行動自如，便一直不以為然，現在看對方這種模樣………卻滿心滿腦都充斥著不忍。  
是不是應該先找一部木頭車……把他推了去？  
可鐵球這麼大又重…再加上人，得從哪裡找來一部容量相當的手堆車，承重力還得充足，不然車行幾步路說不準就散架了。  
嗯……如此這事可能還得求助其他村民了………

盤算二三，再瞧身邊葛力姆喬臉上那依舊淡然的表情，一護終忍不住問﹕「為什麼你出來了…卻像不太高興？」  
「……？」葛力姆喬瞥往一護，回答﹕「…沒有啊。」  
「…真的？」  
「老子無處可去…。」

原來這個原因。兩人默默走著，行李就只一隻小生物，牠仍在一護懷中睡得香甜，一護估計現在正是牠的休息時間，等到晚上牠大概就又會活蹦亂跳的了…。

身上的鐵鍊後來葛力姆喬跟一護兩人終於是再怎麼用力去敲都無法將之敲斷。  
這其中肯定帶有魔法……一護不得已，只好立定主意再去求市丸銀。

可這一天已屆黃昏，時間來不及了，最快也得明天早晨再出村……那仍然牽著一整個大鐵球的葛力姆喬，走又走不遠，近的話……連他們的也進不了了，該何去何從？一護心酸，都努力半天了，還是不能解放他啊…。

坐在地上，葛力姆喬臉上也都寫著疲憊，倒不全是身體的，而是心上的。  
對於突然被帶至跟前那一大一小，自家兩個妹妹怎能不驚訝。看見從來沒有在任何一本生物圖鑑上看到過的小生物，遊子又是有點怯卻又是好奇地，問﹕「哥哥…那是什麼呀？」一護便先把牠捧到兩個小女生看面前說﹕「這個…總之嘛…是個又純又笨的小傢伙，不會傷害妳們的﹗」聽罷，遊子便小心地撩了小生物幾下，只覺得這小東西逗趣得很，便把牠捧到了自己手中。  
…好﹗小的呢還算得人心，可那大的…要解釋才麻煩呢。突然來個人還不算什麼，可四肢都帶著鐵鐐，腳跟還吊著一個巨大鐵球的那又會是什麼人？只有囚犯會這樣吧﹗雖然的確是……  
留意著夏莉謹慎又警剔的態度，一護只能竭盡全力向她解釋。

經過一番解說，總算是把事情說通了。葛力姆喬進不了屋子，一護便讓遊子在室內煮大餐，又吩咐多加一點肉，自己則是帶了條毯子出來蓋腿，然後一邊撫摸著小生物，跟牠一起挨了在葛力姆喬的身邊一同發呆。

家裡漸漸飄出一陣陣肉香，一護原以為葛力姆喬會食指大動，沒想回頭偷瞄，卻不覺對方表情裡帶有任何期待。  
一護難免失落。半晌後他只是問﹕「………你冷嗎？」  
月亮升空，沒了太陽的照耀夜裡涼意來襲，腿上的毯子便開始發揮作用。  
「……不。」  
「冷的話，毯子可以分你一半哦。」  
「沒事，習慣了。」  
石塔之中一點保暖的措施也沒有，還在山上……寒冷程度大概比這樣還要高個幾倍吧，他怎麼一時想不到？  
可兩人挨在一塊………怎樣都要比獨留孤冷的高塔之中，要好得多了。

一護特別吩咐，鮮肉也好醃肉也好，遊子便都把家裡的肉食都幾乎煮光了。飯好了她出來喊一護，一護便讓葛力姆喬先在外面等等，他進去取餐，小生物一蹦一蹦地想要跟著進去，沒想才走兩步卻一下就被葛力姆喬抓著後頸提了回來﹕「你去幹嘛，只會幫倒忙﹗」  
這一罵，小生物自然又眼淚汪汪，惹得一護又不忍地回頭，「你怎麼又罵牠了。」先在對方頭頂摸了幾下作為安撫，又說﹕「回頭就把你的份帶出來。」末了還是往牠額上親了一口；看小生物即樂得在原地轉了幾個圈圈，這下子葛力姆喬倒總算笑了。

進屋以後一護就在餐桌邊跟遊子夏莉一起打點，挑了好多肉出來放到盤子上再分裝到兩個托盤，一手一個給一口氣捧出去了，兩妹都想幫他，他卻是讓妹妹們不用跟出去了，天涼，便自己一人帶著吃食回到室外。  
不同於葛力姆喬那總是比較淡薄的態度，小生物一看見大餐來臨就又歡樂地轉圈了。他們把分予小生物的餐食都放在家裡那最小的碗盤裡予牠，卻沒有大小合適的餐具，是以一護把餐點放下後都顯得有些擔心，葛力姆喬只不以為然﹕「不用那麼精細，給牠個狗食盤就行了。」  
一護皺眉，「那怎麼行呢？」  
幸好小生物兩隻小手捧起了小碟，馬上就開始吸啜上面的意麵，看著似乎沒有難度的樣子，雖然吃得滿嘴渣子是了。把意麵吸掉了一半後小生物又想喝湯湯，一護怕牠燙著，勺子太大牠又握不來，便親自拿著湯碗一點點地給牠餵。  
葛力姆喬見著，只搖頭一笑。

看對方表情豐富了那麼一點，一護心裡有點高興；這是葛力姆喬離塔後的第一頓飯食，一護總是希望他能吃得歡快。…雖然距離真正的解放還有一步，但也快了。畢竟肉食動物，見了那盤子上燒得老香的各種肉類又怎會無動於衷，但葛力姆喬知道心底的悸動倒不只是來自於十年裡飽一頓飢一餐的腸胃對香噴噴的熱食的渴望…………還有著對身邊這個素不相識卻願意為自己奔波來去的少年的感激。他也沒有即刻開動，只不動聲色向一護投去兩眼，倒是一護看小生物都早就快快樂樂開吃了，葛力姆喬怎麼卻還是不動呢？難道…這些東西不合他胃口？他試探地也朝對方望去，說﹕「不吃嗎？」葛力姆喬便應了聲﹕「……啊。」終於不再含糊客氣，抓起了一隻雞腿即利利爽爽地啃咬起來。

一護看這樣總算放了心，自己便也拎起了叉子吃香腸，同時雞腿那三兩下便都已快被葛力姆喬啃完了，回頭問一護﹕「你這什麼？」  
「嗯………？？」一護呆了呆，才知道他指的是什麼，回道﹕「叉子啊，」想想又拿起了托盤上的餐刀，「還有刀…用來切肉的，你懂得嗎？」  
「……總是見過。」  
那就是沒用過了。…也對，就只看塔裡那一堆動物殘骸，旁邊男人每每進食時大抵也是茹毛飲血地，哪裡還需要餐具這麼麻煩？即使他說過有時還是會用烤的啦…可應該也沒什麼分別了。  
「…用刀叉的話，不會弄髒手…要試試嗎？」  
「……」儘管沒回話，可後來香腸這一類的，葛力姆喬便也姑且用用叉子。一護還瞧得咀嚼速度其快，沒兩下就把香腸給吞到胃裡去了。雖有刀子，可即使是牛排對方自然都省得去切，直接扔嘴裡也是兩下子就吞掉了。一護第一次看有人吃相如此粗獷，心中驚嚇，這都不只跟餓有關了吧…﹗都沒見過那厚厚的肉幾乎像是嚼都不用嚼就可以吞下去的﹗…肉末還飛濺出來了呢﹗但隨即想到對了…對方原來好像也………不算是人？  
葛力姆喬原便是野獸，哪裡會意會到此刻一護複雜的感受。待得平復心情，一護只小心問﹕「如何？我妹的手藝…」  
「…挺好。」  
「真的？」  
「啊。」  
聽到這樣的回答，方才那怕怕的感覺一護倒是一秒就拋腦後了。

飯後，一護便跟小生物一起陪著葛力姆喬在家門外的草地上，用一條毯子蓋著，睡了一夜。兩個人再加一隻生物緊靠著彼此，一晚過去，竟然也沒有得感冒。翌晨一大早，一護進屋裡去又叮囑遊子記得給葛力姆喬的早餐裡加肉，可遊子跟他說﹕「哥哥，肉都吃完了呀…」  
「啊…那…」怎麼辦，要是現在去買，可連市集都還沒有開呀﹗難道一頓飯只能給他素菜？一護苦惱著，遊子卻笑吟吟又向他回報﹕「幸好我聰明，還留著幾條肉幹沒煮呢﹗就全都給了葛力姆喬先生吧﹗」一護欣慰地摸摸妹妹的頭，連早餐都決定不吃就獨自出發去找銀了。

這次銀直接就說要跟隨一護過來。一護不知他用意，畢竟他才是法師，說了想過來看看，他也不能拒絕，因為一護也不知道這次的咒語是不是得見了實物才能解開。

他路上就只擔心一事，…等會仇人見上面，會否份外眼紅？打起來的話…得怎麼辦……

銀見了葛力姆喬，就只管樂呵呵的一直怪笑，仍是笑得一護心裡發寒。

葛力姆喬怨氣纏身，要不是一護察覺得悚，攔住了他並且在他耳邊囑咐道﹕「他手握你生殺大權﹗」葛力姆喬應該已經哪管這地暗還是天昏，縱身就上前想要跟銀開打了。  
此刻卻連同小生物也都盡了全力趴在葛力姆喬身上，想要阻止他撲往前去………只是那小小的個頭，輕如羽毛的力氣……似乎是起不到一點作用；一護則仍然拚命死死地抱住了葛力姆喬的腰，喊著﹕「別去﹗」

銀看著面前這兩個人一隻生物，別說想要挪退半步，面上連表情都沒有更改過分毫，只愉快地說﹕「以後可別再亂捉小動物了哦~ 我仍在養鹿呢，哪天剛好牠們又走失了一隻，你又饞嘴的話………可就別怪我再關你個十年喏~」

這句之後一護跟小生物真的就是使盡了吃奶的力都差點擋不住想要上去殺人滅口的葛力姆喬，實在沒法，一護只好喊﹕「您別再威脅了﹗他不會的了啦﹗」  
「哦~憑什麼肯定？」  
「我會看好他的﹗」  
「…好吧，那我就相信小弟弟吧~」銀意味深深地又多看了一護跟葛力姆喬幾眼，仰天呵呵笑了數聲，一護又再發悚。  
看銀似乎想要離開，他這才回神，「呃等一下﹗……那個…鍊子…」  
「呵呵~」  
看銀但笑不語，一護靈機一動便自動自覺蹲下身體去拉拉那拖行在地的鎖鍊…………只消一扯，原本硬如石塊的鍊條便整根都散開來了，………著實神奇。鍊子散掉，鐵球自然從此與當事人再無關係；一護又立即試探性地去觸摸葛力姆喬手上的鉛環，環上沒有明顯的開關口，可一護才一碰，它的遭遇就類同於前面的鎖鍊，一整個都碎開了﹗他跟葛力姆喬不置信地看著這神奇的畫面………接著一護便彎身再去碰葛力姆喬那腳上的鉛環……效果，當然也同樣。  
對著滿地的鉛執碎片一護發了好半晌的愣，才挺直了身體，目光與葛力姆喬相交。  
最後一步，便是那脖子上面的………他緊張的去觸碰……………

「嘣」的一聲…………也解放﹗  
……終於不用看到他那麼辛苦了﹗﹗

葛力姆喬望著這幾枚圈了自己十年的鉛環、幾根綁了自己十年的鎖鍊、那一大顆拖累他十年的鐵球…就那麼連半句話都不需便被解除並碎落一地，乾乾脆脆就與自己分開，心裡真的還挺憤懣的………。  
是想首先就要朝一邊的銀發火去，…可當他一看身邊的一護，模樣正是比自己都還要感動似地，脾氣便不禁就都全了收起來，忍不住就讓自己那不需再負重，如今輕鬆無比的大手往一護的頭側觸過去，拇指用力撥開一護的瀏海，把對方那流露著高興的雙眼在這白天底下看個清楚…………終於，可以站在大太陽底下了。  
兩人就在草地上靜靜對望。而停留一邊的銀，則只是微笑。

以後銀就常常來做客。  
一護問起他關於磚牆他們敲了個半天才姑且打出幾個窟窿來的事，他馬上便承認﹕「當時我好像的確在塔上施了加固魔法呢~~不過不打緊喲，只要眾志成城的…就一定可以把它擊爛﹗」  
還眾志成城……不算上醒著也是派不上用場的小生物，他們統共就兩個人而已啊？雖然最後還是把牆打碎了…不然現在還坐在這裡跟您閒聊吶？

「您提到您養鹿……能請教一下您的鹿舍安放在哪嗎？要是方便，我可以偶然便去照料一下…」  
安全起見他還是先把這件事問個清楚吧……要是知道了對方養了多少頭鹿、都帶什麼特徵，那此後借照顧之名帶葛力姆喬過去認上一認，以後他們就不用太害怕會誤觸地雷，對銀再有個什麼得罪了…

「哦哦~」銀擺擺手，「我養鹿都用不著那些的，都讓牠們隨處走動~」  
「……您是說，您家沒有鹿舍？」  
「是哦~」  
……這算養？？？那麼那些在林裡面走動的鹿……哪裡曉得哪一頭哪一天算是走失了的？？太扯﹗

銀常過來，葛力姆喬看了就覺得煩。畢竟要不是一護跟小生物一直攔他，他應該早三百天前已經衝上前去把這傢伙拆骨切肉剁成了碎，拿去拌飯﹗

他朝他吼﹕「你傢伙別成天在老子面前晃轉﹗」  
「是不歡迎我嗎？可人家中意小弟弟啊~ 想常常見到他~ 不得不多點過來啊~」  
一護全家汗顏，葛力姆喬滿頭都是青筋，只嚷道﹕「哈啊？？？」  
「你不覺得他很可愛？」  
…台詞是似曾相識，一護還真沒想過有天他跟懷裡被他稱讚可愛的小生物立場會變成一樣。而銀每次這樣說，葛力姆喬面色就很不和善……也不只用不和善便足以表述葛力姆喬那每每都已經衝至臨界點的火氣了。一護馬上去攔他，說﹕「他開玩笑。」太激動爆血管了可怎辦？  
對方的戲言，這種時候…只要呼攏過去就好。

「誰知道？」銀笑著說。  
葛力姆喬只心想﹕老子就知道這是挑釁﹗真真假假喜不喜歡並不重要，這混蛋就是想耍他﹗想看他生氣﹗要尋他開心﹗

都關他十年了還厚顏無恥天天出現他面前就是想扎他的眼﹗  
說他吃了他的鹿…誰知道那鹿是他養的？﹗他一頭肉食豹子吃掉一頭草食鹿，又有什麼不對啦？物競天擇，適者生存﹗

「我沒在開玩笑我是真的中意小弟弟哦~」  
「吓？？？？？」聲音由從丹田裡震騰出來。

一旁的一護頭很痛，真的只想要讓銀閉嘴。

就在自家小屋的旁邊，一護開始建造新的房子。他向全村徵集，找來了很多木材。這事倒是連銀都出一分力，給他送來了很多瓶瓶罐罐，只是都是些不華也不實、不怎麼管用的東西。

兩個妹妹都對葛力姆喬甚感好奇，不反對忽然就多了一個新鄰居，而且遊子對葛力姆喬還挺親近的，夏莉倒仍然抱持一點戒備心，可對比面對銀時那種警戒的級別，對葛力姆喬的程度則只屬輕微了。

遊子跟一護都一樣非常喜歡小生物，成天把牠帶在身上玩兒，連夏莉有時也會抱住牠，安安穩穩地一起午睡去。

一護又專門去找裁縫叔叔給葛力姆喬做了幾套新衣，終於能讓對方擺脫那套已經佈滿孔洞、配色又怪裡怪氣的囚服了。看葛力姆喬像個服裝模特一樣穿什麼都合適穿什麼都好看，也說不上來為什麼…反正他輕易就覺得開心。葛力姆喬反看一護仍然是比他本人還要樂，也便都也覺得樂。

身上少了重量的束縛，一護這才發現原來的葛力姆喬動作應是有多靈敏，步速不旦快，連樹頂也都輕輕鬆髮就能一躍而上，往往令目睹這種種的一護怔在當場，心道﹕………不愧是豹子﹗

葛力姆喬愛吃肉，一護就每頓飯都多加，告訴他別再出去胡亂捕獵了，對方現在行動如風，野性本能難退，體內就老是湧動著熱血的衝動，想要跑進森林裡伸展筋骨、鍛鍊身手，……可等會要是一不小心又獵中了哪隻銀養的動物…就糟。肉，還是他們去菜市場裡買就好。  
「哈？難道整個森林的動物都他名下？？」  
問題是他說了算啊…。銀這類性情捉摸不定的人，雖然也不能說是害怕…可一護真的也是不擅於應付…………所以還是當心一點為之上策。

新房子一護想要建成兩層的，因為他認為葛力姆喬可能會習慣居住於這種高度之中。對方聽了他的見解，只又一次失笑，倒不阻止。

可他想了想後只向一護補充﹕「那得給那隻沒用東西多造一條滑梯。」不然就得繼續用繩索加木桶將牠給吊下來吊上去什麼的了。  
「……原因是？」  
「因為牠不懂得下樓梯。」  
？？？？？？？？﹗﹗﹗  
…好吧。  
一護微一聳肩。 

END

*跪謝燕燕的死神手機遊戲圖…﹗(伏地不起) 沒有圖，就沒有文﹗  
*遊戲裡有葛力的萬聖節ver..特別造型圖，萌出鼻血…還有小歸刃葛力跟寵，一直在螢幕上跳動的模樣可愛到讓我想從地球來回往返月球﹗(關聯性是？)  
*我很喜歡這兩個造型/梗，就將之融合寫了一篇小說  
*寫文這事真的太可怕，花我嚴重多的時間(爆) 我原本真的只是模糊地想到了一條梗，不寫白不寫，有創作經驗的人都會明白…，不逼自己動手，可能就真的永無完成之日。過程說是有樂，但苦也不少……太花時間了，太吐血了，那種看不到盡頭的感覺就像參加全程馬拉松，怎麼拚命跑都到不了終點 (爛比喻；人家全馬選手對時間管理都很有經驗的) 我以為要完成這篇文章耗時怎樣都不會太久，本來也稍微規限了自己的完成時間……可花出去的仍然像是政府建造大白象工程預算無限超支一般不大能看得到盡頭 (捶地~~) 打字、文章組織成型連同檢查，已經是很多很多個小時之後的事~ 太可怕了 (想要一直重覆)

這種事情一直重覆就顯得很煩人，畢竟愛寫不寫，少囉哩八唆的~ 可能因為這次給自己定的目標是想要趕在一晚之內完成，感受就特別深。平常一篇如此字數的文章要是分開幾天去寫，或許這種煩人的後記就不會出現~

*謝謝大家聽我嘮叨~ 叩謝﹗﹗再次感謝燕燕的圖~~~~~~萬聖節ver.葛力+寵寵小葛力………嗚啊啊啊啊啊真的太萌了啦啦啦啦﹗﹗﹗(屋中暴走)


End file.
